


Some Place I Belong

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron has always struggled to find his place in the world. Has he finally found that with Harry?





	Some Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron was always tagging along, trying to be like someone else or to get their attention; to please someone else, be better then someone else, or compete with someone else. He figured it had something to do with having so many brothers. He knew his family loved him, but he also knew he didn’t have a solid place the way his brothers did. They all knew where they belonged, while he was just sort of floating.

Ron grew up idolizing his older brothers (well Bill and Charlie and even Percy - frankly Fred and George scared him too much). Bill had been born cool. He had friends and admirers and was good at anything he tried. Ron figured if there was anyone he wanted to be like, it was Bill. Whatever Bill did Ron wanted to do. When Bill first got into Hogwarts Ron had pitched such a fit that he couldn’t go too, that even Mrs. Weasley was at a loss with what to do with him. Bill had always paid attention to Ron, but now he was gone. And suddenly Ron didn’t want to be like Bill because no matter how cool he was he’d left, and in Ron’s mind you never leave anyone behind.

When Ron got a little older he wanted to be just like his brother Charlie. Charlie was smart and funny and knew exactly what he wanted to do. So when Charlie said he was going to tame dragons in Romania after he graduated, Ron wanted to do the same thing. Nobody bothered to tell Ron that he was too little; Ron wasn’t sure anyone but Charlie even paid attention to his ranting. In fact Charlie had even bought Ron a stuffed Dragon for Christmas that year that breathed real fire. Of course Ron had become terrified of the dragon (“But Ron, it’s just a toy!”) and decided he no longer wanted to be just like Charlie. Dragons were too scary.

Then there was Percy. He was an insufferable git- the know it all. And yet, he did know it all. He was smart and good with his magic. His parents were always so proud of him. Prefect, head boy...who knew what would be next. And even though Ron couldn’t stand him sometimes, he wanted to be the one to make his parents proud. The one people talked about (“Oh yes, did you hear about young Ronald Weasley…that’s right, Head Boy and Quidditch captain, can you believe it?”).

Growing up, Ron always told himself he didn’t want to be just like Fred & George. They got into too much trouble and were forever being reprimanded and sent to de-gnome the garden or up to their room (“… where I better not hear another noise out of you two, and if you even think of opening that box of Filibuster Fireworks in this house you won’t be able to sit for a week!”). And yet there was a part of Ron that wanted to be just like them. They made everyone laugh and smile and even though nobody could tell them apart, everyone knew who they were. They were never forgotten or left behind. And they were never ever simply looked over.

And of course there was Ginny. His mothered fawned over her. She was just perfect. Not that he wanted to be a girl mind you. But after Ginny came he knew he would never be the special one. Not to his mum, maybe not to anyone.

By the time Ron started Hogwarts he figured it was too late. He’d never be as cool as Bill, as good at Quidditch as Charlie, as smart as Percy or as funny as the twins. Each one of his siblings had something he wanted, but what did he have? He was just Ron; nobody special. Maybe he was just destined to always be in the background, never knowing where he truly belonged.

And then he met Harry. He heard people muttering about Harry Potter along the train and hoped that he wouldn’t run into him. He didn’t need another person to find out just how un-special he was. So he went to an almost empty compartment and sat down next to a small black haired boy. It was the same boy he saw alone outside the train earlier. He looked sort of quiet and lost and Ron thought that maybe he felt just as un-special too. Then he found out it was Harry Potter - how could he have been so stupid to think this boy was the same as him? Just as average even. Only then Harry started talking and Ron had realized that they were alike after all. They both felt out of place and scared and for the first time in his life, Ron thought that maybe, just maybe he’d found someone with whom he could he be himself, and that might just be enough.

They spent the whole train ride to Hogwarts talking and laughing and while they stuffed their faces with candy. Ron couldn’t believe his luck at finding Harry. But when they arrived at the school, Draco Malfoy offered his hand of friendship to Harry, and in that brief moment Ron could see everything going downhill. All his hopes and dreams and ideas for his future years at Hogwarts trampled. The midnight escapades and laughter in the common room after hours would never happen. Sure Malfoy was scum, but he was rich and powerful too. There was no way Harry would pick Ron over that. And yet, he did. Harry stood right next to Ron and picked him over Malfoy. In that moment Ron thought that just maybe there was something special about him.

As the years went by, Ron and Harry continued to grow closer. They did everything together. The more Ron learned about Harry, the more in awe he became of the person Harry turned out to be. Harry was strong and gorgeous and kind hearted and powerful and innocent - despite everything he’d been through. A big part of Ron couldn’t understand why someone as amazing as Harry would still pick Ron over everyone else. He thought that maybe it was something he would never understand. And then one day, it all fell into place.

Harry was lying on the grass with his head pillowed on Ron‘s arm. His legs were stretched half way out and his arms were curled slightly into his sides. He was leaning on his right side and his glasses were starting to slip off his face. Ron knew that Harry was going to fall asleep long before he actually had. His ears had started to turn slightly red about 20 minutes before, a sign that sleep would be coming soon whether it was the right time for it or not. Harry had staggered into the common room looking particularly worn and tired that afternoon, and Ron had simply stood from the couch and led a non-protesting Harry outdoors. Once outside the confines of the castle, Harry’s face had relaxed just a little, the way Ron knew it would. Then they’d made their way over to their favorite tree.

Ron shifted slowly so as not to wake Harry. He turned his head so that both boys were merely inches apart. Ron could see the soft contour of Harry’s lips and the sun reflecting off his onyx hair. His skin was completely smooth except the small scar adorning his forehead. He was perfection. And once again Ron was left wondering what exactly Harry saw in him. He was so lost in his thoughts that it was a few minutes before he realized Harry was now staring at him too.

“Hey.” It was whispered softly, the husky sleepiness not yet departing from Harry’s voice.

“I love you.” The words slipped effortlessly from Ron’s lips, and he just knew they were true. In that one moment with Harry there, both of them so comfortable and trusting of the other, Ron realized exactly where he belonged. With Harry. Suddenly it didn’t matter if he was like Bill or Charlie or anyone else because he knew Harry liked him just the way he was. Wasn’t Harry always whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they fell asleep? Telling him he was brilliant and funny and all his? In those moments, Ron felt so cherished and special. Harry made him feel worth it, worth everything.

“I love you too, Ron.”

He thought his heart might just burst from happiness; from a feeling of love so strong he wasn’t sure he could hold it all in. So instead he leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry snuggled in closer and responded with all of his being. It was soft and sweet and reassuring. Everything Ron needed. And at that moment, he knew his search had ended. He’d found what he needed, what he wanted. Harry was his everything and he made Ron feel like just maybe he was his everything too.

 

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. Unfortunately....**

_Authors Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated more then you know!_   



End file.
